


As This World Goes

by Corvus_Noctis



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus_Noctis/pseuds/Corvus_Noctis





	As This World Goes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nagix_Seuhiris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagix_Seuhiris/gifts).

For Nagix_Seuhiris

"Okay so the first request was more for our Enj himself, but this one is for me (Adair) in which I just want a drawing or fic containing my OC Amphelicia, an ExR child, and of course the lads themselves.  
Something soft or angsty, it doesn't matter. It's up to you to choose. :^)"

I really would have added more detail to the guns and the backgrounds had I been able to, but Medibang did not support that. Hope you like it though!


End file.
